


The Price of a Ring

by sarahborg66



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of other celebrities - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Price is Right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahborg66/pseuds/sarahborg66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the big day to everyone but Bucky. To him, it’s just supposed to be a simple date night with his patriotic doll. And Steve was sure to keep him thinking that. He wanted to treat Bucky right that night, and even though Bucky has never been a fan of surprises, he had a feeling he’d like this one.</p><p>Until Bucky falls ill on the big night, and watching his favorite show (The Price is Right) gives Steve a great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a one shot in which the Avengers are on The Price is Right. You should ask to see all of the research that went into accurately writing this. I have color-coded tables.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be my art trade with a friend of mine but was going WAY longer than I anticipated it to. The one I actually traded is called Teddy Bears & Wedding Rings so you should go check that out.
> 
> *Also happy early birthday to dickbattles even though I've messaged you maybe a total of three times.*
> 
> EDIT: If you have seen The Price is Right or not may affect if you get lost or not during this, but there are full episodes on YouTube if you're curious!

It was the big day to everyone but Bucky. To him, it’s just supposed to be a simple date night with his patriotic doll. And Steve was sure to keep him thinking that. He wanted to treat Bucky right that night, and even though Bucky has never been a fan of surprises, he had a feeling he’d like this one.

“Steeb.”

Steve turned around from his spot on the couch, reading an annoyingly gushy email from Nat about dinner details to see-

“Buck?” He was immediately on his feet, walking over to the 6’ huddled mass wrapped in a King size comforter, looking miserable. And not in a “I’ve been a weapon and prisoner to HYDRA” Winter Soldier miserable, but a “Fuck you Steve I caught your cold” old fashioned Bucky sniffling within the mass of blankets. “What’s wrong?”

“Wah do you dink?” Bucky sniffed intensly, exhaling a large breath. “I’m sick, Steeb. I don’t think we can go on dae nigh.”

“Baby,” Steve pouted sadly, sincerely concerned with Bucky but calculating what to do about all the plans he had for dinner that night. Bucky pouted at Steve using his own nickname on him. “It’s okay, we just need to get you back to bed now.”

“Nuh-uh.” Sniff. “I wanna sit ou here wih you, Doll.” Sniff. “We can wadtch the Price is Righ.” Sniff. “I’m a sucker for Drew Carey tanks to you.”

Steve gave him a sincere smile, pressing his lips to the warm forehead inside the mass of blankets. “Okay. Go watch some episodes while I make some soup. We’re calling Bruce up, though. He might have a better idea of what can get past your serum.”

“I’m a stohn col killer, Steeb.” Bucky mentioned, hobbling towards the couch to lie down. “I’m an indelligens communidy ghost, Steeb.”

“Just lay down, Buck.”

“Fine.”

∫•∫

“Well it doesn’t seem deadly,” Bruce said, cleaning off his otoscope. “Just a bug that was able to sneak into his system. I gave him something that should clear his sinuses soon, but give him these starting in maybe half an hour.” He handed him a pill bottle from his bag. “Shouldn’t be any worse than a typical cold. Just keep it easy until he’s feeling better.”

“Thanks, Bruce.” Steve said, opening the door for him. Bucky’s cough could be heard from the front door.

“Any time, Steve.” Bruce smiled, lowering his voice. “Sorry about the inconvenience for tonight. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help.”

Steve nodded, closing the door behind him. In the kitchen the soup was still cooking. It was Sarah’s homemade recipe. Bucky had nearly been able to copy it in the past when Steve got sick often, and they both were able to remember the recipe by heart through the near century. “ _Almost as good as ma’s._ ” He remembered saying, weak and frail with a close threat of not making it.

When Steve walked into the living room fifteen minutes later with hot soup, a bottle of water, and the medicine Bruce gave him. Bucky was watching Drew Carey call out a price, a loud dinging following. “What was the item?”

“It was that stupid PlayStation thing,” Bucky cleared his throat, getting out all the consonants for once. “You’d be cute failing at that dance game I always see advertised with it.” He smiled, focusing on Steve rather than the TV. “Old lady was 50 under.”

Steve looked at the screen to see Drew with the oldest of the four contestants walk up in a peach colored shirt, writing on it declaring her 83rd birthday. “She’s younger than us.”

“Not to be rude, but she ain’t nearly as good lookin’ either.” Bucky smirked, earning an eyeroll from Steve.

“Sit up so you can have your soup, grandpa.” He instructed, setting the bowl on the coffee table to get the right dose of medicine. Bucky did so without protest, just slowly. He steadily smiled at Steve while his medicine and water were handed to him, followed by the soup.

“Just like your ma?” Bucky asked, leaning against Steve.

“As close as possible.” Steve kissed his forehead, noting how it was not as warm as this morning already. “I think you always made it better, though.”

“‘Cause I made it so often for your sick ass.” He said with his mouth full. His legs wiggled in excitement under the blanket when the Plinko board was revealed on screen. The lady had to guess the first or last number in a price for different things, starting with an iron.

“ _Starts with a seven or ends with an eight,_ ” Drew said.

“Eight.” Bucky and the lady said in unison.

The eight was flipped to reveal the $48 price and the Plinko chip. Again with a water flossing toothbrush Steve didn’t understand.

“ _Starts with a eight or ends with a six._ ” Again, they both said eight. $80 and a Plinko chip.

Again with a pretzel dog maker. Starting with a three, $34. Then a mini food processor, ending with a five at $75. All chips were received.

“Have you seen this one before?” Steve asked, watching the steam gather from the bowl onto the bottom of his metal fingers.

“Nuh uh,” Bucky beamed, eyes still glued to the screen. He cleared his throat, going for more soup. “Just that good, Stevie.”

Together they watched the Plinko chips drop down and about the board to a designated price. Steve was starting to get an idea that he couldn’t sit still about.

“You want some apple pie, Doll?” Steve asked, trying to stay still long enough for an answer.

“‘Course, Baby.” He answered, tipping the soup bowl to catch the rest of the broth before handing it to Steve. “We’d be chubs by now if it weren’t for those super metabolisms. ‘Specially since we got money to make all the stuff, too.”

“Love you too, Buck.” Steve started to get off the couch just to be pulled back down by a hand in his sweatpants pocket.

A chaste kiss had him almost easing back into the softness and warmth of his sick boyfriend, until, “I love you too. And pie. I really love pie, Stevie.” He smiled, standing back up again to tell him it’d be near dinner when it was finished. He had a lot of calls and plans to take care of first.

∫•∫

It’s over three months later than the day Steve intended on proposing for real. It’s been nearly as long since Bucky had gotten over his sickness. Now is the day Bucky gets as excited as Steve does when they go to Disneyland. Because they’re going to be on The Price Is Right.

Even though it’s not an ordinary show, Bucky is still beyond excited as they sit in the brightly colored filming studio. For over a month it’s been organized to have a Superhero Charity Price is Right special thanks to one all-American hero with the intentions of making their indefinitely long-term boyfriend a fiancé. Thanks to Pepper and Stark Industries, it’s now happening.

“You’ll never guess what charity event we’re gonna do, doll.” Steve said with a waking Bucky in his arms. He had gone for a run with a conversation to Pepper and Tony about this and couldn’t wait to tell him.”

“It’s not a rich kid’s birthday is it?” Bucky muttered against the pillow, not budging.

“No, Buck. It’s a show. A day show.” This got Bucky’s attention enough to make him roll over. “Buck, we’re gonna be on The Price is Right.”

After Bucky unfroze from shock, Steve was knocked off the bed by an almost naked ex-assassin yelling “HOLY SHIT” at him on the way down. “Baby, please don’t tell me you’re joking!”

“Not in a million years,” Steve smiled up at him, holding his face in his hands. “In a month we’ll be at the studio so think of what ridiculous shirt you wanna make. The team’s hosting it so we’re all gonna be called up. You’re for sure a contestant on it.”

Bucky didn’t leave the couch all day, watching his favorite episodes like a giddy child and kissing Steve at every break.

But approaching the film date and seeing as how there aren’t even ten Avengers, it’s been branched out to celebrities of multiple calipers. Steve doesn’t know most, of course. Some of them he does recognize at least, like a younger blonde by the name of Taylor Swift, since that’s what Nat has found herself singing. Both Steve’s favorite daytime and nighttime hosts Ellen Degeneres and Jimmy Fallon were there. There’s a comedian by the name of Ricky Gervais with Ellen telling things to the audience.

“You know,” He says, looking at the shorter blonde. “I didn’t think I’d get called onto this show the way I did.” He leaves a pause to nod. “I got called up by Pepper Pots! _The_ Pepper! We go back, yeah, back to when we were a regular scrub with salt.”

The majority of the Avengers team boo’s him, the loudest from Clint and Tony.

“Well I know for a fact that even though me and Captain Steve Rogers would make the ultimate power couple, we are both in fact here with our partners this morning.” Ellen states, while the cameras pan back to where Steve is sitting in front of Portia with Bucky. The three wave while Ellen blows a kiss to probably her wife. “I mean two, sexy blondes that have done some pretty good things to America in our day in age. He helped end World War 2, I brought a casual homosexuality to daytime television and giveaway Sears gift cards to my guests.”

“The Lord’s work, Ellen.” Ricky smiles, looking back into the camera in front of them. “As much as I’d love to continue getting boo’d by Iron Man himself because of my puns, I think it’s time to start the show for real.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Every celebrity and superhero in this two hour special has a charity that they will be donating their winnings to, with special accordance to any material prizes they may win. The Showcase prize will be rewarded to the winning person, with the winning guess matched to give to the charity of said person courtesy of Stark Industries.”

Bucky grabs Steve’s hand from where they sit in the front row while they continue to talk up the event. “I can’t believe this is happening, Steve. For real, I mean _look at my arm_.” He raises it to show off the _COME ON DOWN_ painted on it in Steve’s penmanship and bright yellow paint. They also have matching tie dyed tank tops saying “We’ve waited a century to come on down” on the fronts. On the backs are “Baby” and “Doll” respectively.

“As this event is being held by the Avengers themselves, each one will be coming up for a round on the Contestant’s Row.” Ellen says, not averting eye contact from the monitor. “So make sure you’re all recording it, guys and ladies alike.”

“I hope I don’t fuck up just going straight up at it. I am, aren’t I?” Bucky starts biting his lip, averting his eyes to the exits quickly. “I’ll embarrass myself and run straight out. I’ll meet you in Amsterdam, okay?”

“Bucky, you’ve watched over a hundred episodes a week since I told you we’re gonna be on it. You’re the master of pricing things.” Steve sets his hand on top of the one clenching the armrest. “You’ll do great, I know it. If any of us advance, it’ll be you.”

“Now you’re just trying to make me feel good,” Bucky blushes, but still looking worried.

“Always.” Steve says, looking into the other man’s eyes, making them both smile. They share a kiss while Ricky says, “And now, the one and only host along with his partner in crime this morning, Drew Carey and Tony Stark!”

Out they both come, nice suits and million dollar smiles. Where Drew’s is a dark blue, Tony’s is a fitting maroon with gold accents that could easily resemble the Iron Man suit. Everyone stands to cheer, despite the level of statuses people in the room have, the excitement is as if they were regular contestants which makes it all the better. Bucky is busy hanging onto Steve’s arm with excitement as he knows he’s finally going to meet his favorite television host.

“Welcome everyone!” Drew says, smiling to the crowd. “I see a lot of familiar faces, which is good.”

“That’s the name of the game, Drew.” Tony smirks, waving to everyone. He points down to the Avengers where they sit in the third row back. “The team is dressed well against Pepper’s and PR’s wishes, I should point out.”

A camerawoman comes over to show a closeup of Thor’s shirt, a tight, grey v-neck with “I’m worthy enough to come on down!” in Darcy’s handwriting. He waves, smiling large. It pans over to Clint’s purple v-neck with “My arrows will come on down if I don’t!” in his own, lopsided writing.

“Well, Tony, let's get started with the first four contestants! And as our Announcer today since George isn't here today, is one of the latest members to the Avengers team, part cyborg, it's Vision!"

The camera pans over to where he stands, old fashioned microphone in front of his face. "Hello. I understand my knowledge I contain is enough to substantially cheat, so this is my role for the entirety of this program."

"Charmer, as always." Tony smiles over at his makeshift son. "Why don’t we introduce the first four contestants. Let’s start with one of our intro announcers, comedian and actor, playing for PETA, Ricky Gervais!” Ricky makes his way to the red station on Contestant’s Row. “And my beautiful partner playing for the Food Bank of New York, miss Pepper Potts.”

Pepper joins at the blue spot, followed by Nick Jonas and Jordin Sparks, both people the two century-olds don’t recognize, but clap along with everyone else anyways.

“Here is our first item,” Vision states, everyone looking over to where the first item is dropping down from the ceiling. “Down from the ceiling you will see a set of cameras. Turn candid moments into extraordinary photos…”

“I didn’t know Pepper was a fan of public events,” Natasha leans over to Steve. “Did she volunteer or was she taking Tony’s spot?”

Steve leans over to her, keeping hand intertwined with Bucky’s on the opposite arm rest. “She’s almost as much of a fan as Buck is. When I suggested charities she got even more excited.”

“How is Antenna Arm? You think he has any clue what’s going on?” Her voice drops in volume, even though he probably couldn’t hear in the first place.

“Hopefully not.” Steve looks up at the backs of the four contestants guessing the camera prices. Pepper is the only professionally dressed one of the four of them or possibly the whole audience. “But I’m still hoping he makes it to the showcase, y’know?”

“Or you could propose to McConaughey or someone.” Natasha smirks, lowering her voice. “‘Wanna marry me, man?’ _‘Alright, alright, alright. Don't have to ask me twice.’_ ”

“Shut up,” Steve rolls his eyes, watching the curly haired guy next to Pepper walk up onto the stage. “He's already married, isn't he? Plus I’m positive Bucky’ll get up there. Mostly.”

“Got doubts, Rogers?” Nat grabs for Clint’s extended hand in her lap.

“Maybe. Drew, Pepper, and the producers said it’d be fine with the whole guy and guy thing. I can’t rig Bucky getting that far, though.” Steve sees Drew and the guy- Nick- walk farther back onto the stage to a game called Take Two.

“You got a talented guy, don’t worry.” Nat genuinely smiles, patting his bare shoulder. “Were the tanks your ideas or PR’s?”

“I wanted t-shirts, they said literal exposure would help more. Everything else was our ingenious. And they want us to explain the nicknames.”

“Baby,” Bucky tugs on their hands, leaning over in his seat. Hair falling in front of his eyes from strands that didn’t get caught in his short ponytail. “How funny would it be if Visie changed their outfit before every time the camera hit ‘em?”

“You should tell them that during the commercial break. It should be soon.” Nat smiles, looking up to watch the game as people shout out things for Nick to do. A loud buzzer goes off with people groaning so he must have lost. “Take Clint with you, he’ll do great in helping to persuade I bet.”

“Huh?” Clint asks loudly, turning to them. “I go first in the second half what do you need?”

Bucky stands up as the similar buzzer goes off to signal the start commercial break. He quickly presses himself around Steve and Nat to grab Clint by the shoulder. “Vision. Funny.”

Clint shoots up immediately, shouting a “Be right back!” behind his shoulder. Steve notes the black “Belongs to Tasha” written on the lower back of his shirt with an arrow pointing at his ass.

“Don’t you just really love them sometimes?” Steve asks, watching them quickly make their way over to Vision with the enthusiasm of small children.

“Of course,” Nat grins fondly as Vision arches their eyebrows in curiosity. “It’s going to go well though, Steve. Even if he doesn’t make it all the way you could do it after the wheel. He’ll at least make it that far.”

“Ooh, we talking about him proposing to his boy?” Sam sits down in the spot where Bucky just got up from.

Steve tries to hush him but Scott Lang turns around in a gasp before it’s too late. “Holy shit you’re proposing? To Bu-”

“Shut it, Lang.” Nat hisses, looking over to where Vision still looks confused at whatever Bucky and Clint are trying to convince them to wear. They still glow out yellow as their appearance changes to a full tuxedo. Clint and Bucky cheer out as they grow a perfect bow tie from their neck. "Our boy isn't supposed to hear about it. That's the whole point of a surprise."

"I know that," Scott scoffs, looking between the three serious glares focused on him. He clears his throat, awkwardly turning back into his chair. "Shut up."

"Places!" A crewman shouts. Bucky and Clint bolt back to their row, sitting down as Sam starts to leave.

“Alright, welcome back everybody!” Drew smiles to the audience, getting an appropriately timed cheer from them. “Today we’re going to have something a little different with our game. Tony?”

Tony clears his throat, smiling into the camera. “To raise awareness to more than a small handful of charities today, each round we’re going to bring up four new contestants each time. Stay tuned after the first Showdown for a special message from the Avengers regarding some of those charities and what part you can take.” Tony leaves an opportune pause before starting again. “To kick off round two, I’m gonna start the next round of celebrities with none other than my man representing Food on Foot, The Falcon! Sam Wilson!”

"Time to shine." He rubs his hands together, running down to the yellow podium in time with the applause.

Bucky takes his seat back as they call shooting with a lame grin on his face. "They said they'll do it as long as I give 'em ideas to change into."

"Congrats on your strong robotic influences." Thor smiles from the other side of Bucky. "Your metal bond has a proud effect on them."

"Hell yeah I do." Bucky's grin turns cheeky as he faces Steve again. "After the middle break it's Barton, me, you, then big guy." He lightly his Thor’s bicep with his metal arm.

"Thanks, Doll." Steve pecks his cheek before the audience camera scans over to them. The entire morning leading up to the actual event at least one camera was attempting to get footage of them whenever they weren’t shooting the show. Steve knows it’s a precursor for what’s to come, not really bothered by it.

“They’re really after us today, huh?” Bucky ignores the camera, looking ahead to Sam dancing in place when Tony introduces him, playing for the Food on Foot foundation. He pushes his left shoulder farther into the seat away from the camera to their right.

Sam doesn’t advance with a “Come on!” yelled up to Tony. Instead Amy Poehler makes her way up to the stage. Ellen Degeneres goes up the next round along with Wanda who’s playing for Worldwide Orphans Foundation. Wanda actually makes it after guessing closest to the price of multiple coffee products. The whole Avengers team is yelling for her as she goes up to play whatever game they decide on.

“Welcome, Wanda!” Drew smiles, shaking her hand as she walks up. “How are you?”

“Partially overwhelmed,” She smiles, unease showing on her face. Drew sets a calm hand on her shoulder.

“Well don’t worry Wanda, we got a game for you that shouldn’t be too hard.” Tony looks down at his cards. “Today you’ll be playing for $10,000 for the World Orphans Foundation. All proceeds will be held delegable to you along with any other prizes you may earn along the way today. We got a game for you, one that I know a few teammates won’t be able to help you with.”

“It is Now or Then.” Vision states from their position at the podium, still in tux, giving a small smile over to Wanda. A curtain pulls back to reveal the game.

“Now or Then,” Drew repeats. “We have six grocery items here, some of them the price is from now, some of them the prices are from 1996. All you need to do is get three right next to each other. Vision, why don’t you tell us about these items?”

 

Steve leans over to Bucky, hands twining back together again. “You good at this game?”

Bucky shrugs, focusing more on what the items are. “Not my best game. Never really cared about inflation ‘til recently.”

He nudges Bucky’s knee, standing up when Natasha starts screaming up to the stage. “Then! Then!”

Tony reveals the price tag of the Klondike Bars, “Then” written on it. Natasha shouts back louder. “What next, Wanda?”

“Pick the dang chocolate!” Sam shouts, pointing to the bag of chocolate chips.

“The chocolate chips.” Wanda laughs, pointing to them as well. They show $3.97 as the price. “Now?”

Now revealed to say “Now.” Sam joins Natasha at the loud volume. Next she picks Allegra allergy tablets marked at $13.99.

“If this was back in the day I’d have at least this one in the bag,” Bucky smirks, swaying into Steve before screaming “NOW” At Wanda. Steve starts to laugh pushing himself into Bucky’s side. Wanda repeats “Now” in a much calmer tone, to have it also revealed, even Steve cheering out. She smiles excitedly as Vision announces the prize will be going to the Foundation, Tony shouting that they’ll be right back over them.

“Good job, sweetie!” Natasha gushes as Wanda approaches her seat again, pulling her into a crushing hug. “I believed in you!”

“Thank you, Natasha.” She beams, sitting down next to Clint. “I wish you luck on your round as well.”

“I’m gonna whoop ass, no big deal.” Natasha flips her straightened hair, sitting back down.

She does exactly that, guessing the actual retail price of a home theater system after Neil Patrick Harris bids one dollar and earning $500 for AVAST Foundation. In More or Less she earns values of Calvin & Klein sunglasses up to a barbeque smoker, a few thousand dollars. The four winners of the rounds go up together to spin the wheel, Bucky jumping in place as the wheel goes around the first time. Amy moves on to the showcase after spinning 85 cents, beating Natasha by 15. The rest of the team joins Wanda and Nat up on the stage, posing in the places they practiced for their promotional timeslot they rehearsed. Steve stands in the middle (“Golden boy gets the lead role”) with Tony and Natasha to either side of him. 

“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers.” He says into the camera. They’re all crammed in close enough that the fabric on their shoulders are bumping against each other. Everyone is wearing a tshirt for their charities instead of their custom made shirts. “And we’re the Avengers. Today we put on this special edition of The Price Is Right in order to bring awareness to causes that are important to us as well as the others who are here in the audience today.”

“We wanted to bring light to these foundations not just because they have significance to us, but to millions of families out there.” Natasha adds. “And anyone at home can do their part to help those families, too.”

“On ‘thepriceisright.com’ you can go to find a list of all the celebrities here with us today.” Tony points to nothing at their waistlines, where the url would be displayed later when the show airs in a few hours.

“Included in that list will be the cause they’re representing, with links to their websites where you can donate to.” Sam mentions, putting his hands on his waist.

“There’s more than just money you can donate, too.” Thor smiles, wide and pure like he was told to. “Donating time and giving a hand to groups who need it can make an impact alone on the community.”

“Just talking to someone who may be effected by a cause can make an unbelievable difference.” Clint says, signing the words along as he speaks.

“We can all help make a difference,” Steve gestures to the team, smiling when he makes eye contact with Bucky standing between Clint and Pepper. “Even the little guys.”

“Cut! Thank you guys. We’ll have a ten minute break before we start calling places.” A person dressed well enough to qualify as a producer calls out. Pepper steps out the fastest to start immediately talking to them, the two walking away together in discussion.

Bucky walks over to Steve and Sam, entwining his metal fingers with flesh. “Wanna go change?”

“You could change out here and earn some extra bucks for charity,” Tony smirks, putting his suit jacket back on over his March of Dimes shirt. “Trust me, it’d work.”

“Thanks but no thanks.” Steve deadpans, turning where Bucky is pulling him towards the green rooms.

When they return to their seats in their brightly colored tanks, another set of celebrities with a few lucky Make-A-Wish Foundation kids in front of the camera they were just in front of. Nat smirks while Bucky sits down next to her. She asks him something in Russian, Steve picking up “frisky” and “Rogers” from it when Bucky laughs, “Нет.”

“A shame,” She sighs, leaning into his flesh shoulder. “Clint went off to give another wardrobe change idea to Vision. Something about a snorkel.”

Bucky nods in a calm approval. A loud buzzer goes off, signaling warning until the next round is about to start. Clint runs his way back, a large grin on his face. Vision is not in fact wearing a snorkel, but they at least are wearing a bright green floral shirt with sunglasses tucked into the open neck of it. The returning round for after the break Clint goes up, but loses to Matthew McConaughey, who wears a white shirt with “The Price is Alright” and two smaller “Alright”s underneath in parenthesis. From the stage the team’s laughter can be heard where McConaughey plays Bullseye, the game with a giant target that Tony picked out for Clint. Bucky starts to bounce his leg as the round progresses, and even more so when they’re in the commercial break.

“You okay, Buck?” Steve sets a hand on his metal forearm, watching his line of focus come back to reality.

“Nervous, that’s all.” Bucky gives an unconvincing grin but sets his hand atop Steve’s anyways. The buzzer goes off yet again, and his facåde goes into an easy smirk. “Wish me luck, Baby?”

Steve leans in, kissing him simply as Courtney Cox is called to come on down. “Good luck, Doll.” Another kiss. “Like you need it, though.”

Bucky smiles as he stands out of his seat, quickly making his way down to the blue podium full of jitters. He tries to not let it show, putting his weight on his hands as they lean on the Contestant’s Row.

“Alright, we got Mr. America’s boyfriend up now,” Tony teases, gesturing down to where Bucky gives a lazy salute. “And man are you guys dressed for the occasion!”

“Well, you know.” Bucky shrugs, looking back to Steve quickly. “Ever since I started watching cable I’ve been a big fan of the show.”

“Looks like you got something on the back of your shirt, no?” Tony asks like instructed to by PR.

Bucky circles around quickly, making a full 360 to show the large “DOLL” written on the back of his tank top. “Everyone’s got gushy pet names, right?”

“There’s two sides to a monogamy, so what’s Steve’s?”

“He’s my Baby,” Bucky blushes, looking down at his hands at the audience ‘aw’s. Through his burning ears he’s pretty sure one of them ask why, so he looks back at Steve while answering. “Well the title fit a lot more when he was a foot shorter and over 100 pounds smaller, but he’s always been my troublemaker.”

“I think I just developed diabetes.” Drew says, lifting the card in his hand. “On that note, let’s get our next bid up on stage, shall we?”

Of course Bucky passes, a mere ten dollars under. He excitedly makes his way up to the stage to play Rat Race, earning all three rats _“Pink, yellow, and blue, since those are closest to my Baby’s colors, Drew.” He said. “Yuck don’t get sentimental with me, Barnes.” Tony gagged. "Or rhyme-y for that matter._ All three managed to come in first through third place, earning a lot for Given Limb Foundation. During the break, he stays up on stage waiting for Steve to come join him with a giant grin on his face.

“See? I told you you’d make it!” Steve smiles, engulfing him in a hug.

“All for you, baby.” Bucky gushes with arms wrapped tight around him. “And Given Limb, holy shit this is gonna help them out so much, Stevie!”

Steve relishes in the happy laughing coming from his boyfriend as they sway in their continuous hug. They’re in a happy silence when Steve barely registers the microphone thumping the back of his head. “Show’s gotta continue, Cap. Even though you two could make more money that way, just do it later on your own show.”

He earns looks from both of them, the Winter Soldier stare from Bucky and an especially pissed off expression from Steve that was once reserved for Howard. Tony backs away while Steve plants a quick kiss to his smiling-again partner. “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” Bucky kisses him again, trying to part incrementally enough. “But not too much, I’m still planning on whooping your ass at spinning the wheel.”

“Thanks, Doll.” One last kiss is shared before Steve is quickly running to slide off the stage and back to his seat for him to get called down again. Nat smirks at him, watching his dopey smile still on his face while Drew talked more about involvement to the camera. He announces the first two people 

“Let’s bring out the real lead of the team, Mr. Stars and Stripes with a Plan, Steve Rogers.” Tony announces. Nat pushes him past her with excitement as he makes his way to the aisle and heading down to the yellow podium. Following him to the green podium is John Krasinski. “Steve, you make the rest of look horrendous and today isn’t any different.”

Steve shrugs, “Not like I try, but you should see the other guy in this tank.” He tugs at the hem of his top before looking back up. Tony rolls his eyes, Drew giving a small “aw.”

Drew smiles, looking at his cards. “So we heard from the other side of this patriotic relationship, what’s Bucky’s nickname if you don’t mind by sharing?”

“Not at all.” Steve beams his TV smile before it melts to something genuine. “He’s my Doll, since he’s always been prettier than any dolls, both the girls and the toys.” Steve doesn’t mention how Bucky started originally making fun of the way his accent would draw out the word even though his own did too. Steve would fight him on how he actually loved it despite protests, but the smile on Bucky’s face when he accidentally called him that in rehab told him all he needed to know.

The audience “aw”s as loud as they did when Bucky told his nickname. Steve hears Sam yell “That’s some cute stuff right there!” From his seat in the audience. It takes all he has not to turn around and flip him off.

“Well on that adorable note, why don’t we bring out our second to last prize?” Drew smiles, gesturing over to where the items were being displayed. Steve was the asshole who took one dollar as his bet since everyone else’s seemed too high for the Samsung phone up for bid. It felt a little bit more worth it to listen to Tony’s rants on phone prices in comparison to Stark Technology. Even with Bucky in the back green room he can tell he’s getting slapped for making the stupidest move.

To Steve’s long lasting giggling, the game is Pass the Buck. His smile stays strong through it until he gets to picking the number with two tries, earning the VFA $8,000 and his smile grows even wider.

Thor is the last to go up, but he knows he won’t make to spin the wheel due to his “lack of Midgardian commercial prices. Darcy would be much better as I have found her screaming at this game before.” Instead Adam Scott makes it with a joke of an “ice themed second half” courtesy of Tony. As Vision discusses the modern fireplace, Steve walks back in the hallway to the green room.

“ _One twenty-four pack of ethanol included-_ ” Bucky darts his head over to the door where Steve walks in with a shit-eating grin on his face. “You. Asshole.”

“What can I say?” Steve throws his arms out looking around the room to just find Matthew McConaughey in a cushy chair eating ranch-dipped celery. “I knew you’d be flipping in here, I’ll say that.”

Bucky laughs as Steve lays across him on the couch, most of the weight in his lap with an “oof.” He engulfs Steve’s head in his arms, half careful with his metal one. “Yeah, you make that noise ‘cause you’re a doof Mr. One Dollar loser. You’re never gonna live that down.”

“Ain’t you two the cutest of the crop.” Matthew says, smiling over at them. Steve feels his whole face reddening but Bucky keeps him locked in place. “How long would you two say you’d been together?”

“Uh,” Steve calculates in his head, remembering the exact year. “What year was it, Doll? ‘32? ‘31?”

“Somewhere around there, but more officially about three and a half years.” Bucky smiles sheepishly to Matthew who nods.

“Sure cute that’s definite.” Steve sits up, wrapping his arm around Bucky’s metal shoulder. “Ever tie the knot officially? Time’s have changed since then, though I bet you knew that already.”

Steve looks over to Bucky, who barely meets his eyes before looking away. “Never really discussed it.” Bucky supplies, clearing his throat. Steve notices the knot in his brow he gets when he’s really focusing on something. He’s about to ask him if he’s okay but someone comes into the room, interrupting them.

“Time to spin the wheel, guys.” The lady with a headset pops her head into the room before leaving just as fast. On the perched T.V. Drew can be heard saying “ _We’ll be right back!_ ” over loud cheering.

Bucky jumps up, quickly heading out. “I got a great idea for Visie’s next outfit, I’ll meet you out there Babe.”

Steve clears his throat, holding his hand out to Matthew. “Steve,”

“Matthew, though we both probably knew each other.” He firmly shakes his hand before walking out after Steve. “Sorry about the awkward question, hope I didn’t tread on anything fragile. Eighty-six years, though. Damn.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Steve shrugs off. “I was gonna ask him a few months ago, but he got sick. I was hopin’ to ask him today at the showcase. Bucky knows this show well enough that I know for sure he’s gonna get into it. Half the reason this is going on is ‘cause I wanted to ask him on his favorite show.”

“Alright, alright, alright.” Matthew slaps his back once, wrapping his arm around Steve’s large shoulders even though he’s slightly shorter. “I know you probably aren’t sweating it, but I know you’re in good hands.”

“Thanks,” Steve smiles, walking out onto the stage together. “Congrats for your charity, by the way.”

“Same to you, man. Great causes represented. Great thing you all set up. I see it had more than one reason, at least.” He shakes Steve’s shoulders before letting him go. Vision glows in yellow across their body when a sparkly, white suit replaces his American flag patterned button up. “Damn, are they cool or what.”

The two walk up to where the wheel has been set up with Bucky talking to Tony. They’re looking at his metal arm and Tony is messing with the paint. “This better be safe with my alloy, Barnes. I _know_ there are paints that can hurt metal integrity.”

“You think I’d try to deceive your work, Stark?” Steve asks, grabbing for Bucky’s flesh hand.

“Wouldn’t put it past you entirely.” Tony winks at him, looking at the wheel. “You two ready?”

“Ready to whoop ass.” Bucky smirks as the buzzer goes off above them all. “I can’t use my left arm, but I can still do better than this lug.”

“Wouldn’t doubt it.” Steve smirks under Drew’s “Alright welcome back to the end of the second half of the show! We’re gonna spin the wheel one more time. Matthew why don’t you spin first. Want to say ‘hey’ to anyone out there?”

“Alright, I’d like to say hey to all my family, my beautiful wife Camila. Roost, Pat, Levi, Vida, Livingston, ma, dad, I love you all.” Matthew smiles as the wheel slows down to 65 cents. Deciding to spin again, it lands on the 40, eliminating him instantly.

“Alright Bucky, you’re up. No metal arm. I know it’s specifics can do perfect things.” Tony says, Drew resetting the wheel to 1 dollar. Bucky studies the wheel for a fraction of a second before taking the wheel from the top-most rung he can reach in his right hand and letting it spin. “Who’d you like to say hello to?”

“Everyone’s right here, but I guess the team down in the audience, Nick, Steve’s right here. Guys at the VA,” Bucky shrugs, smiling over to Steve as the wheel lands on the 95. He walks over to under the sign now reading .95 as Adam Scott steps up.

“I wanna say ‘hi’ to my Parks people, Amy you’re going down, Naomi, the kids, Nick, hi Partridge, Pawnee, Santa Cruz. I love you!” Adam pumps his fists in the air, watching the wheel continue moving. It barely goes past the 1 dollar, landing on 35 cents. On the second spin it hits the 95, busting him out as well.

Steve makes his way over the wheel, giving it a spin with both hands and making it go faster than the other three. He hears Drew ask him if he wants to say hi to anyone, so he turns to the audience and waves. “Hey to the team, all the people in the audience, thank you so much for coming out to help this cause, hey Pepper, Nick, my crew down in DC, my new friends I’ve made today, love you all.” His eyes pass over the slowing wheel to Bucky with matching grins between the two.

The wheel passes the 1 dollar, stopping on the 15 cents. Steve drops to his knees in fake defeat even though he was so hoping it would wouldn’t land on the dollar for the sake of the plan. He stands back up, spinning it again. It lands on the 35, to which Bucky throws his arms up in the air to. 

“Bucky you’re going to the Showcase with Given Limb! We’ll be right back!” Drew shouts over everything, buzzer going off above them. As soon as it goes off, Steve is tackled back onto the ground in a fit of laughter.

“In your face!” Bucky nuzzles his head into Steve’s neck that’s moving from his own laughter. He presses kisses into it between the words, “I’m going to the showcase, Baby!”

“I knew you would, Doll. Now get off of me, your big ass is crushin’ me.” Steve laughs and pushes him off to the side of him, sitting upright. “Congrats, Buck.”

Bucky just smiles over at him, leaning back on his hands. He looks down into the audience, sighing. “When we get home, you wanna maybe talk about what Matt asked us back in the green room?”  
Steve’s eyes widen, looking at the back of Bucky’s head. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He smiles even though he knows Bucky can’t see it. He tackles his back to wrap his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. _Boy do I have a surprise for you, then._ He thinks. “Remember, I gotta do that thing for Pepper. I really wish I didn’t have to.”

“I wish you didn’t have to either.” Bucky hums while grabbing the hands on his chest. “I don’t think I can do it without you, babe.”

“You’ve done everything else with me pretty far away. Just won’t see this piece of eye candy this time.” Steve bites his earlobe only to get shoved off with a laugh. “I’ll be right in the other room. Worse comes to worse, just run out of here and tackle me to the ground for real. Right in the middle of the interview.”

Someone somewhere else shouts about two minutes until they start recording again. They take it as their cue to stand up, holding onto each other’s hand in the process. Steve puts both hands on either side of Bucky’s face, kissing him for a good few seconds. “Good luck, Doll.”

“Thanks, Baby.” Bucky sets his hands on his hips, smiling into a second kiss. “Make sure to come runnin’ up though. All the cutest couples do it. That means we have to do it.”

“I’ll speed through the interview just so I can.” Steve groans when he hears the one minute warning. “I love you. You’ll do great!”

He kisses him one last time before running off to the side of the stage where the door is at. Pepper is back there with a giant smile on her face. She ushers him to the left and then the left again to directly behind the stage. “Oh my gosh Steve, it’s happening!”

“It sure is, Pepper.” Steve smiles, patting his left front pocket to feel the slimmed down box in his pocket. “Where am I set up?”

“Just wait back here with Gwendolyn,” Pepper gestures to the showcase model that Steve recognizes from the many episodes he’s sat down and watched with Bucky. “They’ll have to reset the displays for the second showcase so you can just wait until that’s set up.

“ _Alright, welcome back to the showcase everyone!_ ” Drew says up on the TV above everyone. “ _Today for the prizes we have special conditions going on, what are they Tony?_ ”

“ _Seeing as these two don’t require what we’re handing out today, these bid-on items will in turn be optional separate prizes of a Sweepstake on thepriceisright.com. Starting at noon eastern today, these items will be listed as optional prizes. Check out the website for more information on regulations, the prizes, and the charities represented today. We got a package for Ms. Amy Poehler, representing The Trevor Project today. What’s our first package, Vision?_ ”

Vision describes the details to a set of kitchen appliances with matching refrigerator, gas and conventional oven, as well as a concealed dishwasher delivered with a monotonous “ _If you cannot stand the heat, it would be advised to stay out of the kitchen. This would be the only exception, though._ ” Following it is a trip to Yosemite National Park as well as a new ski boat. He finishes off with an equally unspirited “ _This could all be yours, if the price is right._ ”

“ _So what do you say, Amy, do you want to keep this or pass this to Bucky?_ ” Drew asks, the camera focusing on Amy.

“ _I’m keeping this one._ ” She nods, focusing in on a random place to think about the price. “ _Iron Giant over here gets the next one._ ” She jabs a thumb at Bucky, who’s close to a foot taller than her since she’s wearing tennis shoes.

The backstage area starts to darken slightly. Steve looks around to see people moving the set pieces to the right of where they were previously. People yell at others to “Go! Go! Move!” regarding the second showcase package. Steve runs all the way over to where the first door is after a pair of sunglasses are shoved into his hands. He puts them on top of his head and sits down in one of the short beach chairs next to the shade tent. _Steady breathing._ He has to remember that. In, out, in out. There are mere seconds until the curtains reveal him sitting there.

“ _Today is now declared Beach Day,_ ” Vision’s voice echoes in a muffled tone in front of the curtains. “ _Mr. Barnes, please prepare your frisbee and apply sunscreen thoroughly…_ ” Steve could definitely tell by this point Tony was going to have a pointlessly long talk with Vision on a “tv presentable voice.” The curtains start to open in front of him. “ _...New beach gear._ ”

Bucky does a double take when he sees Steve sitting on the lawn chair as they’re being described. Amy yells enthusiastically when she sees him, saying something about how her package didn’t come with anything near as good. Steve raises the cup from the holster on his chair to Bucky but just gets a cracking death glare that’s close to being only a smile. He shrugs his shoulders and stands out of the chair. “Something fun for the water as well, it’s a new paddle board.” Steve does his failing attempt of the show model hands Gwendolyn showed him mere minutes prior. Bucky only laughs and shakes his head, half focusing on the things Vision is describing. The camera pans away from Steve with Bucky’s attention to Gwendolyn herself with an SUV making the crowd yell even louder.

“I don’t know if I should hold Steve accountable for affecting the gameplay or what.” Tony says as soon as Vision finishes describing the car. “Barnes, you alright guessing now or do you need another description?”

“I’m good, Stark.” Bucky glares over to Steve before focusing back on Tony and Drew. “I have an incredibly interesting boyfriend I know, and I’ll bid $23,000 for the beach stuff.”

“On that note we’ll be right back! Find out who wins the showcase on this celebrity special of The Price is Right next!” Drew says, the buzzer going off yet again above them. As soon as it does, Bucky moves from behind the podium to run at Steve.

“Wait just a sec, Buck!” Steve starts backing up at roughly the same speed, but stops to open his arms before they fall off the stage. He barely catches him as they topple around, laughing. “Don’t be mad!”

“How could I be mad when you’re literally a male model on the best show in the world now, Steve?” Bucky laughs, trying to get out of Steve’s grip. “Let me go, Steve! I need to pummel your punk ass!”

“Oh, no, how ever will I survive an attack.” Steve dramatically opens his arms only to quickly be hugged tighter by Bucky. “Hey!”

“I’ll beat you up later, just when it’s not on cable.” Bucky kisses his cheek, loosening his metal arm’s grip after slightly panicking at the feel of how Steve half-struggles to inhale. “Why’d you need a cover for helping Gwendolyn? You coulda just told me instead of ditching me with a minute left on stage.”

Steve hears the last one minute warning from off the stage with a direct yell at him for step to the side for a little. “I’ll be so glad to not hear that again. I didn’t think it’d be fun. Now go win some more money for your group.”

Bucky lets him go so they can at least head in the direction of the podium, but Steve drops down to stand with the first few rows of seats right in front of them.

The buzzer comes back on, and the camera pans down to Drew who’s giving a final greeting, “Welcome back everybody! Let’s see who wins this celebrity Price is Right Showcase! Is it Amy Poehler with The Trevor Project or Bucky Barnes with Given Limb Foundation? Let’s find out right now. Let’s start with Amy.” He pulls the card out from the side of the podium where she stands. “Lets see, you bid $24, 244 for the kitchen set, the trip to Yosemite, and the brand new ski boat. Actual retail price is,” He pulls out the card. “Ooh, $36,606. A ways to go. Difference of 12,362.”

Bucky looks down to Steve with wide eyes, both of them freaking out for extremely different reasons. Steve sets his hands on his thighs, half in anticipation and half out of still making sure the ring was still there. Bucky looks back up to Drew as he pulls the card out of the side of his own podium.

“Bucky, you bid an even $23,000 for the beach gear, the paddle board, and the new SUV. You don’t have to be very close to beat out Amy.The actual retail price is,” Drew pulls out the card, making a worse noise than he did with Amy’s. “$22,951. A whopping $41 over.”

Bucky’s jaw goes slack in shock, as does everyone else’s. The audience gives a collective noise of disappointment as the overprice buzzer and the sound effect go off. Amy shouts a “What!” As Drew starts declaring her the winner.

“Amy wins the showcase bid! That’s over $36 thousand going to The Trevor Project! Runner up is Given Limb! Big thanks to Stark Industries and The Avengers team! Tune in tomorrow morning where the contestants are less star striking but the prizes are just as good!”

The camera starts to pan around the studio as the theme song plays, and Steve knows it’s the when they show the credits. He eyes the cameraman who nods back at him. It’s time.

“Buck!” Steve jumps up onto the stage effortlessly and quickly avoids Amy Poehler and the actors who ran up to congratulate her to make it to Bucky with his jaw still open. Steve puts his hands on the brunet’s biceps to try and get his attention. “I gotta ask you something, Buck.”

“I lost by 49 fucking dollars, Steve!” Bucky shouts over the excitement. Steve turns around to see the team making their way up the steps.

“Bucky, shut up! I gotta tell you something!” His attention snaps back directly to the blond, a look of concern on his face. “You know how I picked the buck earlier? For my game?” Bucky nods silently, eyes locked with him. Steve just slaps on a lopsided smile and reaches into his left front pocket. “Now I gotta ask if the Buck will marry me, too.”

He finally takes the slim box out of his pocket, going down onto his left knee. Bucky’s eyes widen even farther than they already were when he opens the thin box to reveal a solid gold band inside. “Marry me, Bucky?”

Steve hears a “Holy shit!” from somewhere around them. He’s not exactly paying attention to anything but his open-mouthed boyfriend standing in front of him. He thinks it’s quieting down around them a little but he’s not sure. “What d’ya say, Doll?”

Bucky starts laughing a little bit, but barely breaks eye contact with him. “Of anything to say, you fucking say that? You use a lame-ass Price is Right pun?” Steve would be wary of what was coming next if it weren’t for the fact that the smile on his face grew. “You know me too well, Baby.”

“Just give me a damn answer,” Steve mumbles even though he knows it, taking the ring out of the box.

“Yes, you punk.” Bucky smirks, turning red in the face. Steve stands up, meeting the other for a smile-filled kiss with cheering nearing the volume of any time of the show prior to this moment. Bucky shoves Steve off of him gently by the waist, reaching into his own pocket. “You should at least know you beat me to the punch by a total of like, three seconds, though.”

From his pocket he retrieves his _own_ ring box, just of a normal size. It was able to hide just as easily due to his looser jeans. Steve covers his mouth with his hands as a silver band is exposed from the open box. “Because I’m pretty sure your dumb ass still breaks out to gold yours is silver. I was really worried why Tony _and_ Pepper told me I couldn’t propose to you during the wheel spin. Now I’m not as worried.”

“It's a yes anyways, jerk.” Steve smiles as he slides the gold band onto Bucky’s right hand. “Tony told me we could do some engraving or something on your metal finger if you wanted to. No harm whatsoever. Could wear the ring on a chain or something instead.”

Bucky slides Steve’s ring on, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “We can figure it out farther down the line. We got a ways to go anyways.”

Steve engulfs him in a hug immediately with no intentions of letting go any time soon. He hears more specific cheers when his eyes are closed, Sam’s “About damn time,” Clint’s “Hell yeah,” and what has to be a congratulatory in Russian directed towards Bucky from Nat along with more scattered voices through the group around them.

“I put this on after you were sick on date night,” Steve whispers into Bucky’s ear. He can feel him laughing into his shoulder. “‘Cause you’re a jerk and ruin plans like that. Thought you’d at least enjoy the experience.”

“Yeah, what a heartless gesture,” Bucky plants a kiss to the crook of his neck. “Set up a cable charity event on a show where they literally give away cars that cost more than half a year’s old rent. _Heartless._ ”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I definitely enjoyed writing it, and I'd love to get more ideas since I'm out of them and I have some time before it gets really busy at school!
> 
> My main blog: robots-and-exorcisms.tumblr.com  
> My Marvel blog: beanpodbucky.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> BIG HUGE THANKS to my girl Rachel who helps keep me not distracted while writing and someone I can bounce all of my ideas off of when I'm stuck. Follow her at mainstreamcatholicism.tumblr.com


End file.
